


Proszek do pieczenia

by theKasiaLin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W środku nocy Steve wchodzi do kuchni by odkryć coś niespodziewanego... Tony Stark piecze ciastka. Steve poznaje lepiej swojego przyjaciela ale też coraz bardziej się w nim zakochuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proszek do pieczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking Powder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698134) by [dara3008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008). 



> Disclaimer  
> Postacie i świat należą do Marvela, a fabuła do autorki opowiadania.  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą   
> Niebetowane

Kiedy Steve rozprawił się już z trzema workami treningowymi i spróbował rozwalić również zrobiony przez Tony’ego specjalny, wzmocniony worek treningowy, o którym sobie przypomniał (musiał przyznać, że worek wytrzymał, a to było godne podziwu), Steve stwierdził, że może w końcu iść spać. Idąc na górę zdecydował, że najpierw weźmie sobie z kuchni butelkę wody. Gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia powitały go głośne i odpychające (aczkolwiek na swój sposób uzależniające) dźwięki muzyki ACDC.

Była 3:37 nad ranem. Co tu się działo?

Następnie dotarł do niego apetyczny zapach i wprawił go w jeszcze większe zdumienie. ACDC o 3 nad ranem? To musiał być Tony. Zapach świeżo upieczonych nugatowych rożków? To już do Tony’ego nie pasowało.

A jednak, przy kuchence faktycznie stał Tony Stark ubrany w komiczny fartuszek z napisem „Pocałuj Superbohatera”

-Tony?

-Jasna cholera! – zamach był komicznie elegancki, za to wystawiony środkowy palec u ręki już nie za bardzo – Jezu, Cap, nie mogłeś mnie ostrzec? – warknął Tony, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać złości. Steve mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł nawet rumieniec.

-Przepraszam. – Steve’owi naprawdę było głupio. Wcale nie chciał wystraszyć Tony’ego. – Co ty właściwie robisz? – zapytał ostrożnie. Nie, nadal nie wierzył w to, że Tony robił wypieki o 3 nad ranem w sobotę.

Tony spojrzał na niego, obrócił się i sięgnął po coś by pokazać to Steve’owi.

-Babeczka z żurawiną? – Steve zamrugał, ale wziął do ręki oferowany wypiek i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

-Steve to tylko babeczka, nie bomba zegarowa.

-Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo. – Jego odpowiedź zabrzmiała oschle i poczucie winy spowodowane grymasem na twarzy Tony’ego zaczęło dawać o sobie znać, ale uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Starka sugerował, że nie poczuł się on urażony.

-W sumie racja – westchnął Tony. Okay, może Steve jednak się pomylił i powinien go przeprosić. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: rozładowuje stres piekąc.

-Co ro… - chciał zapytać Steve, ale przerwało mu brzęczenie. Chwila… czy to był minutnik?!

-Poczekaj sekundę, moje rożki się upiekły. – Inżynier szybko obrócił się (chwilkę zajęło mu znalezienie rękawic) by wyciągnąć blaszkę. Niemal ekstatyczny zapach wypełnił pomieszczenie. Tony uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie i Steve był pewien, że ten widok stopił jego serce.

-Rozładowujesz stres piekąc? – upewnił się Steve. To było po prostu śmieszne.

-Tak, robię to dość często. – inżynier obrócił się w jego stronę mrużąc oczy. – Nie zauważyłeś tych gigantycznych koszy z wypiekami, które pojawiają się na blatach jakieś trzy razy w tygodniu…

Steve roześmiał się.

-Zauważyłem, ale szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie łączyłbym ich z tobą. – Nie zamierzał obrazić Tony’ego. Nie łączył wypieków z nim, bo to był Tony Stark: inżynier, playboy i (czasami) wariat. Kto mógł go za to winić?

-Okej, rozumiem. Ludzie zawsze się dziwią, nie przejmuj się. – Tony przełożył rożki do ostudzenia i wyciągnął kolejną miskę, by, zdaje się, zacząć od nowa.

Zaciekawiony Steve usiadł na blacie i zaczął obserwować Tony’ego.

-Co będziesz teraz robił?

-Bułeczki z cynamonem. – Tony uśmiechnął się i wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy spojrzał i zobaczył rozpromienioną twarz Capa.

-Moje ulubione! – ucieszył się Steve, wyglądając przy tym tak jak zachwycony ośmiolatek.

Tony zachichotał.

-Wiem. – przyznał cicho.

Zdezorientowany, ale ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Steve’a.

-Dziękuję.

-Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj. Mogę kłamać i nakarmić cię jakimś paskudztwem. – Tony wyrobił ciasto w rekordowym wręcz czasie. Jego oczy błyskały figlarnie.

Steve zamruczał.

-Możesz, ale właśnie zjadłem twoją babeczkę żurawinową i ośmielę się z tym nie zgodzić.

-Dobra, hm? – dumny uśmiech znów pojawił się na twarzy Tony’ego. – Właściwie zrobiłem je dzisiaj po raz pierwszy. Cieszę się, że są smaczne.

-Chętnie zostanę twoim testerem, zakuty łbie. 

Tony zaśmiał się.

-Dzięki Gwieździsty, ale musisz ustawić się w kolejce za Clintem.

-To on wie? – Steve poczuł sie dziwnie… zazdrosny, że to nie on był pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowiedziała.

Inżynier, dzięki Bogu, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć i tylko przytaknął z roztargnieniem. Formował akurat pewną ręką bułeczki. Z pewnością nie robił ich po raz pierwszy.

-Ta, zakradł się tu jednej nocy i zażądał kruchych ciasteczek z czekoladą.

Kapitan poczuł jak ślinka mu leci tylko na myśl o ciasteczkach.

-Cholera, pamiętam je.

Tony przez chwilę pracował w ciszy. W końcu Steve nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść,

-Muszę cię o to zapytać. Jakim cudem Tony Stark zaczął zajmować się pieczeniem? Nie mieliście przypadkiem jakiegoś osobistego kucharza czy coś?

-Mieliśmy. To wszystko wina Jarvisa. – Gdy zdziwiony Steve zmarszczył brwi, Tony się uśmiechnął. – Moi rodzice ciągle zapominali o swoim jedynym dziecku. Jarvis mnie pilnował, a kiedy robiłem się nadaktywny musiał mnie jakoś „poskromić” – Tony zrobił palcami w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu. – Kiedy miał mnie już dosyć zaciągał mnie do kuchni albo do ogródka.

-Jarvis? – Steve’owi udało się powstrzymać grymas na wspomnienie Howarda, ale coś innego mu nie pasowało. – Twój Jarvis, ta sztuczna inteligencja?

-Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Teraz to Tony wyglądał na zdumionego, po chwili jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – A racja, ty nie wiesz. Jarvis był naszym lokajem. Był dla mnie… chyba jak dziadek. Zmarł parę lat temu. Wspaniały człowiek. Dopiero starość była w stanie go powalić. – Tony uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odrobinę smutno. – Nazwanie mojej sztucznej inteligencji po nim wydawało się być naturalne.

-Ja… Nie wiedziałem. – byłego żołnierza zatkało. Tony po raz pierwszy był tak… bezpośredni i szczery w rozmowie z nim. – Przykro mi.

Tony zbył to machnięciem ręki.

-Daj spokój. Odszedł… spokojnie. Powiedział, że mam się o niego nie martwić. Że miał dobre życie i cieszył się z tego, że mógł być częścią naszej rodziny. I że był ze mnie dumny.

Steve zawahał się przez chwilę, ale sięgnął i złapał inżyniera za rękę, ściskając jego dłoń delikatnie.

-Ogrodnictwo, co? – uśmiechnął się. Niespodziewany kontakt fizyczny sprawił, że Tony podskoczył, ale Steve o tym nie wspomniał.

-Tak. – Tony niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni i powoli puścił rękę Steve’a. – Mieliśmy ogromny, pretensjonalny ogród i kiedy było słonecznie Jarvis wyciągał mnie na dwór, dosłownie. Za pierwszym razem kopałem i wrzeszczałem, żeby pozwolił mi wrócić do warsztatu. – Tony zachichotał. Steve dałby wiele, żeby to zobaczyć. –Ogrodnictwo nigdy nie było moją działką. Ale pieczenie. Pieczenie było całkiem fajne.

Steve uśmiechnął się powoli. Było całkiem miło. Takie rozmowy z Tonym były miłe.

-Więc… bułeczki z cynamonem?

-Co? A tak. Powinny być gotowe za chwilę. Co z nimi?

Szeroki uśmiech kapitana zmienił się w przebiegły uśmieszek.

-Wchodzę do kuchni a ty robisz moje ulubione słodkości? Wiedząc o tym, że je lubię? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Z jednej strony, Steve uwielbiał rumieniec na twarzy Tony’ego. Z drugiej strony przeklinał siebie za to pytanie, bo zauważył jak Tony zesztywniał.

-Ja… Po prostu chciałem być miły. – wycedził Tony. Jego ręce trzęsły się odrobinę, gdy zaczynał sprzątać.

-Hej… - Steve wstał i obszedł wyspę kuchenną by stanąć obok Tony’ego. – Mogę czegoś spróbować? – zapytał. Jego oczy były pełne determinacji. Tony spojrzał na niego nagle czując się dużo za małym. Skinął jednak głową. Gdy duże dłonie objęły jego twarz skrzywił się niezauważalnie.

Nim mógł pojąć, co się dzieje, albo nawet powiedzieć sobie, że wcale na to nie liczył Steve zaczął go całować. I, o mój Boże, zdecydowanie na to właśnie liczył.

Pocałunek był niespieszny i słodki. Tony czuł smak cukru i żurawiny. To powinno być komiczne – jakby żywcem wyjęte z komedii romantycznej. Ale naprawdę to było niesamowite uczucie.

Steve odsunął się, a Tony mógł jedynie na niego patrzeć.

-Co.. co to było? – zapytał lekko oszołomiony.

Kapitan zachichotał.

-Możesz to potraktować jak podziękowanie za bułeczki. – Steve zawahał się, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył niezadowolony grymas na twarzy Tony’go. – Albo mogę pomóc ci posprzątać i przyszykować koszyk, taki jak zwykle a potem zabrać cię do łóżka. Mojego łóżka. – I zanim Tony mógł coś odpowiedzieć (najprawdopodobniej coś rozpustnego), Steve ponownie złapał jego twarz w swoje ręce. – Tylko po to, żeby iść spać, zakuty łbie . Spać. A jutro możemy pójść na randkę, zgoda?

Tony mruknął niezadowolony ale wtulił twarz w dłonie Steve’a.

-Nie do końca to fair, ale zgoda.


End file.
